


Britany and the hunt for the winchesters

by xXxXxXxXxECKSxXxXxXxXx



Series: Britany and The Doctor's Adventures Through Space and Time and FAndOMSDS [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Homestuck, My Immortal, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Supernatural, britany fandom, homosuck - Fandom, more to be added - Fandom
Genre: Lots of Cursing, Multi, Some Drug Use, XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxXxXxXxECKSxXxXxXxXx/pseuds/xXxXxXxXxECKSxXxXxXxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is my i mean britany's adventures with the dpctor on the hunt for samand dean winchester to help casteil so that dean and castiel can be reuniteed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the veginig XD

It was a dark and shtoremy nightr in London wheere Britany liveed, and she was ubn her bed checjunbg Tumbler for thte latest memes. WHEN SUDENELY! a man in a trench coat abpperard in her was a flash of lightnigh and some wings appeared in the shadow behing him. "helo I an Casteuil the angel" castiek said. "OH MY GODDDDD Britany saud ITS CASTIEL FROM SUPERNATURAL HOW DID U GET IN HERE!"

"what the hecle is supernatual; I dont know what tht is all I kmnow is that the worls is id grtave dangetr and I cant find the winchesters especially dean hess my bby. I need the help of the docteor but he lost his companion so he needs a new one and he wanted me to make several visitsto abn alterbnate universe to find fans of the tv show doector whoooo so he can fins a loyal companion that wont evermake mistakwes. do you ting you are that companion?"

"lol are u vrazy cateil of corse I will bvv the doectors ompanin wherer is he and which one is he?"

"i do nhot know ehst you mrsn by which one buy I do know that he looks like this universes daviD tennantna."

"OMG DAVED TENNAT WWO! YEA IF COURSE ILL GO!11!"

do tehn casteiel teleported her to the tardisw in the doecteos universe and aid gello to the doctor hoo.

"hrllo doctor"

"Hellpo castiel!" the doctor said smiling vrightly. " i hope you didnt bvring me ebouny sarkness dimentia raven way again she wouldnt sht up abbout being goffik and ctap"

"well this one likes mct but shes not goffic"castiel output

"of course in not goffik u sillies" Britany said "im scene and RANDDOM! xDDDDD"

"good the doctor said" now come with thme the doctor saidd

ok said Britany

castiel left

emd of chapter 1


	2. they go to homosuck by accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helo it is I britany an d I am bringing you another chapter of this story today

castiel had left so britany and the doctor wawe all alonfe in the tarids and the doctor wasker her where she wanted to go first

“doctor arent we supposed to be looking for thwe winchesters isnt that why castiel bot me here lol xD” britrany said

“oh right we need to look for the winchesters let me just finj them with my comsic tracker I have on here” the doctoe said

“you know doctor you really acxtially look like david tetris from my universe”

“speaking of your universe what do your parents think about you veing gone”

“its ok I told castiel to keabve themn a holy message from chuck shurlwey I mean god”

“ok the doctor said” the doctor said” i have locked onto the winchesters loctaion shoudl we gfo aftere them?”

“sure: btuabnt saud. the doctoe used some toggel sewithces and thew some levers. the tardis took off tracking the consmic signatuere of the winchestred but thjen SUDEREFNY the trwasdis shook and crashed tinto the griund

“i guess hwe’re here, sorry for rhw rough landing” the doctor said

“iots opk lol XD” britany outvputted. the doctor opened the tarkdis doors revealing them to be in under the ocearn right outside of q wrecked ship

wwhat the fuck are you guys doing here wwho are you said eridan but tehy didnt knwo it was eridan so said the stranger he had blakce hair with a outrple  steak theiugh it and he was warkinh a skarf anf hiperst gkasses,

“oh no you are not another fofgic kid are you” the doctoer said

“no silly foctor ethi is eridaniel emporer hes from hoemstuck”

wwhat the frick frack is homestuck im vvery congused here eridaniel said the doctor took ouyt his sonix sxrewdriver and sceaneed the area

“oh no we have gone therohg a rip in timae into andotherer unietcerse we are ona aplanert naemad alterenia and ereidaniel is a sepcias called a troll” suddenly ferrari.

 

end of chapter 2

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sp how dis u like the chapter leave a commetn nO FLAMMEES PLZ THANK U RANDO M LOL XDDDD


	3. fererai revealrs plot twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fereari reveals a polt twist tand they get a stemp clocser to findig the wincehsts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh may gosh u guys i had so mcuH GFUN WRITING THIS STORY ARENT Y AHVEING FUCN REASING IR ARENET YOIU????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
> XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

chapter 3

suddebtly ferrari teleproted into eridaniels hive because eridaniel secretly messeaged her about the strangets.

w)(o the fuck are thes e people ferrari said.

i dont knoww eridaniel said but look ath them they done evven havve horns jegus

“exude me i dont need horns im teh doctor: the doctor said suddently castiel

“helo eridaniel”

ah hello castiel wwhat are you doing here

“what the fuck why do you know castiel what the frick frack is going on here” the sdoctor said

“ive just come to sak thim something calm down” cas said “eridaniel have you seen two humand arounf here one is very tall ang has long hair and the otehr one is shoter NS their anmes are sam and dead wincher” cati;l asked

no i havvent eridaniel sadi

i )(ave ferrari said

“where” castiel asked

i have them locked up in my basrment

“let then go” the sdoctowe commanderd

no ferris wheel said

“ok” the doctor castiel and britany said in unsopm. yhen casriel teleported then to feferris wheels hibve

“you only have a shotr amougnt of time to dins them i cant telepot yhou down there because they bout angel warfing sigis.” castiel sighre. sidddenly kitkat and teryiaki came in like a wrecking ball all they wanted was to break the walls.

WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOUSHAMEFUCKING GLOBETICKLING NIMRODS DOINGDOWN HERE lkarkir yelled

“trying to get am and den out of ferraris basement” britany said

ok teryaki said

“alonsi” the doctor said

end of chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hoepr u liked it leve a comment


	4. sonic goes fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sonic is introduced and a new member joins the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this took me so long to write i had to work super hard on one part omg plz leave a kudos or something or a comment plz thank u

chapter 4

the doctoe, britany, kitekat, and teryiaka all went down to the bastement of ferraris hive to findwa samew aand dead wincest and vbrig them back aso castiewl ad dean caouls be to gethere anbe retyrbn tghenm tio ather own universe.

SO WH3R3 4R3 TH3Y saaod teruoalo  the doctor ascnned with hes sonci screwdorber.

“im gertting  a weitd anergy signeal froma down here it seems likea nothere usniversan anoalmy and utiwes nbot the same ince that wasd on casteil so it cant be the iwngchesters.”

“did sOMEONE SAY MY NAME” a man coberd in blure paint sped intothe room

“omg sonixc!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XDDDDDDDDDD” bvrotinay said.  yes it wwad sonic the buluwea hefdgehog

“gotta gO FAST” sonic screamed and then ran off at light speed making his way downtown, runnigni AT LUDICROUS SPEED, faces passed and he was homeboumd. the sound of him screaming "HELLLLLAAAAAaaaaa..." faded off into the distance.

WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT DICKMONGERING SHAMESHITTING BULGELICKER? kitekat said.

“i belie that was a man covered in blue straw,” the doctoer saifa. they made their way furthere down the basement untol they came teo a door that said “toally note hte dpoimgens”

“well i cant find the doundens are we sure shewq was telling the truth”: the doacter said.

YOU PRETENTIOUS GLOBETICKLING DUNDERFUCKER THESE ARE THE DUNGEONS CAN’T YOU SEE THE GODDAMN SIGN IT’S SUPPOSED TO BE MISLEADING JEGUS DOCTOR. kitekat raged.

“ok” the doctior replied so thetey wentt into the diungeons.

D -->....h e l p me a deep voice said from the shadows. D --> I used to be stornf, but i… ive wasted a way inthws place. ferrari has caprtured everyone she didnt likewa and she really dint like me. a grw montehs ago i could ahve brokaewn out bt she gave me a superSTORNG sediative. the doctor soniced the cok and gave the stranger some restroitve medicen.  D -->i feel SROG npw tjatnkk you stranger

“no provlem im trhe doctor by the way, and this is britany. I assim yuo knwo the rest of these trolls.”

D --> yes i do i am equine zackandcody equine said.

“did you see anyone be brought sown here they llook like the doctor wand the human britany” said teryiaki

D --> yes i diad they went that way he said pointing down the hallway to the left.

* * *

Sonic ----> Tell backstory.

Oh god. All you did was accept some “speed” from a shady-ass drug dealer in the street. It was a stupid decision, and it was probably some shitty drug from the slums, but you needed your fix. You just hope that the last few hours were a hallucination. If not, you think you might need a few drinks. Of cyanide. This speed shit just fucked you up. You’re covered in blue-painted straw, and completely naked. From what you remember, you sped past two people, and several gray-skinned dudes with horns. That was one fucked up night. You are never taking speed again.

* * *

camera -> goewa bvack to hereoes.

the froup is walking down the halls and they opened some larege dowrs to find…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… SAM AND DEAN WINCHESTER

  
enf of cahpter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tnaks for reading! also there might be mulatiple parts tomeorrow and asunday bc theyre the weekernd and i fodnt havew school


	5. neptronimus prime

with equine zackandcody now in your party you all youth roll down the hallway and come to a set of large doors. inside you find................................................................................................. sAM SNAD SEAN>>>>>

"funally ssoemone came to save us: dean said

"that cat girl was really mean to us she said we were on her shipping wall and tha t she waqnted wincest to be canon" said sam "it was creepy as fuck"

D --> wait the cat girl? you mewan neptronimus prime? equine zackandcody sweated  D --> but ferrari said that she did this

"yeah freari cam down here a lot but she said tha thsw was simpleu moderating her favorite ship." dean dain. 

:33 thats right bitches she was kjsut a pawn in my plan a hight beorice came form the dark corner. 

D --> NEPTRONIMOUS I COMMAND YOR U TO LET ERH WINCHESTERS GO FEE. equine said

:33 < equine your higer blod pwoers have no power over me. i aheve rtutned punk. anarchy. fucj the caste sysitem. neptronimus said.  shte took the winchesters in her yaoi hands and opened a portal and threw them in. :33< HAVE FUN FINDING YOUR WINCWAT NOW MOTHERFUCKERS neptronimus prime said.

"fuck you" hte doctor said. he hoepped into the tardis "everyone get in! then put ur rightrt hand in and do the hokey pokey" he said when they were in a moment of crisis

DOCTOR WHAT THE FUCK AR EYOU DOING DONT DO THE GODDAMN HOKEY POKEY JESUS CHRIST kitekat yelled

"ok" the doctor said and then everyone got in the tardis and they tracekd the cosmic signtatls of the whicnhecstersafj onece more


	6. my immortal as sung by enoby dark'ness dementia TARA way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whos back?
> 
> It's britany, bitch.
> 
> damn straight

"i have racked the conmsinc sighanel again thery ware sumwhere in teh mushromm galzy" the doctor technobalvlwsd. kitekat and teryiaki and britany and eridaniel and the doctor abd equine zackandcody snd david tetris and tarvos and jhon windyboy all got our of the tardis wehn they landed in......... ther slitheen common room in hogwarts.

"who the fuck are yopu why are teyou in here you ficking preps" a goffick vocie saif fro mteh coresner it ws ebony darkness dimentia ravenway she had on a large black shirt with green day written all over it and red fishnet stockings also her black boots had pictures of gerard way glued onto them with ELMER'S GLUE© COPYRIGHT ELMER'S PRODUCTS"what the fukc narraratopr iot is enoby dark'ness dimentia TARA way i got in a fughr with raven excuse u" said enoby.

did tyoua see wwto people geta tossed through here vvia portal eridaniel sadi he was wearing a high collared purple cape with a long scarf that alternated between white and purple and his sneakers were purple with a teal stripe through the middle with white laces his shirt was black with a purple aquarius symbol on it and he had hipster glasses and a purple streak through his hair

IS NO ONE GOING TO FUCKING MENTION THAT THIS INSANE PUNGENT DICKWEED JUST FUCKING BROKE THE FOURTH WALL WHAT IS THIS SHIT kitekat karkated he was wearing a black shirt with a gray cancer symbol on it with gray jeans and black shoes

"whats a duth wall xD" britany said she was wearing a purple shirt that had mcr written on it in red letters  and a blue panic! at the disco hoodie with ripped black skinny jeans and fall out boy shoes her hair was waist length and black with a blue streak through it because she was scene xD

GODDAMMIT kitekat yelled 

uH, i WOULD LIKE TO POINT OUT THAT, uH, wE'RE TECHNICALLY NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW ABOUT THAT, uM, pARTICULAR STORY DEVICE, sO IF- tarvos got cut ff he was wwaring a black shit=rt qith an orance taurus symbol on it with a black overshirt and black pants and he was wearing socks with sandals ew

SHUT UP T4VROS J3GUS teryiaki said because she was vlind and quirte honewastyly the narrarator is getting quite tired of this shit so lets pick up the pace shall we?

fiiiiiiiineeeeeeee vriskanine barked woof woof

"why sould i eell you if i saw anyging u fr*king preps geaj" enoby saisd

"because im the docktoe" th edsocrot said he was wearing goddamn clothes because he does that ok geez mom

THATS NOT A VALID REASON FUCKWAD PEOPLE ARENT GONNA KNwo WHO THE DOCTOR IS IN THIS WORL-shut up karkat i am up to here with your bullshit just move on

"oh ok" enoby said "i dint though but i heard a crash in the dounfgeognns bevaisr o m a vamoayre who i s alo sgoff" enoby adjhfgLIJSHKJhsgfjhdjkhgkjdfhgjkdhjkhgi

"lets go invenstigate the doctor sais" so theyr all went adown to the odungeons where they founf two mestierosu peorle

"oh emm gee what rh e fuck draco and vampire whatg eh fuck are  you doing down here"

"we ere haveing SEX/" tehy seand in unison

"ok" britany said "did you see someone fling through a portal and hit a wall" enoby ejaculated

"yes" vampire potter said 

"come with us the doctor sdadi"

VAMPIRE POTTER, DRACO MALFOY, and EBONY DARK'NESS DEMENTIA RAVEN WAY have joined the party!


	7. they find the winchesters agsin

With ENOBY, DRACO, and VAMPIRE now in your party, you progress forwards into the dungeons to investigate the mysterious crash. 

WHY DID THE POINT OF VIEW SWITCH WHAT IS TH- KARKAT I AM DONE WITH YOUR SHIT JUST LET THE STORY PROGRESS 

yeah kk lii2ten two the narrarator you aren't even 2uppo2ed two know thii2 2hiit tholluxth lithped  

"where did you come from tholluxth???? xD" britany xD'd

ii wa2 wiith you thii2 entiire tiime iif you were paying attention you would have known that thaid tholluxth anyeways thery progressed wadown the hallwayw to come to  a set of large dooraw that they again yourth rowalled through and inside they found.... tham and dean winchethter 

2top makiing fun of me narrarator je2us unfortuanare lthe nararataor will not relend ever because iith ducan for make fudn of tholluxth and hero want s sollauc and karakt to storpe pointing oaut shit theat thay arent suppoded to knwo so that the stoery canl fmorve on  

ok ok said kitekat and tholluxth in uniform

enoby said "who the fucja re thes preopes altheough the one with long hair looks hot"

"bACK OFF BUTH HES MEIN DX" said britay because same witbweighceter was hewrewas becasue agse heloesd save heime thise first time and deande was already taken by castidl.

sudentyly; drack[p' pusnched saem in the face becasue he therough that sam was trying to seteal enoby away from him and this started a gight so asma use hsi psyfvhuck power to lift dracoe up becasuse he was in chains and he slammed draco into the wall makjing hinm unconsios and the ne bampite went over to drasckos body and cried vexaucse he thoguehr he wdas d e d so he punched same in the mind and then sam was nto able tu use his psychic powers anymore but vampire had MAGIC so he cast the avacado kadabra spell on him but sam deflected it becasue he recoversed his mind and he also had no sol but then chastiel came into the room and gavee smae back his sole and then sam cried becasue while all of this had haeppend dean had a heart attacek but irt was ok vecause casdtuek was theroe so he savend dwean and healsd hem and den dye maked out 

Britany unlocked the chains that held Sam to the wall, and they clattered down on the floor beneath them. He noticed that her eyes were extremely blue, when he stared into them, he compared them to very blue eyes in his mind. He also noticed that she was very pretty.

"Were... Were you born with it?" Sam asked her.

"No... It's Maybelline." Britany replied. "Is your hair naturally this good?"

"No, It's L'Oreal. Because I'm worth it." Sam said sadly. 

and den they kissed

end of chapter 7


	8. The Narrator and Karkat sort out their differences

Karkat, I think we need to work out our differences.

REALLY? I THOUGHT WE HAD A GREAT KISMESSITUDE GOING ON HERE.  
Oh. Is that what you thought I felt for you?  
WELL THAT'S WHAT I GATHERED FROM IT.

I... Fuck.  
WHAT?  
ii thiink he'2... flu2hed for you, kk.

I-I am not!

META-NARRATOR: The narrator blushed, looking away from Karkat.

GODDAMMIT, META-NARRATOR.  
IS IT TRUE, NARRATOR? DO YOU REALLY FEEL THIS WAY?  
Y- yes...  
OH. I DIDN'T KNOW...  
META-NARRATOR: This time, it was Karkat's turn to blush. There were many thoughts racing through his head now, but the most prominent was...  
NARRATOR, I... I THINK I FEEL THE SAME WAY.  
... Are you sure?  
YES. I'M SURE.  
META-NARRATOR: The narrator and Karkat rejoiced in a flurry of kisses and fireworks. However, Nepeta caught them like this.  
:33 > What the fuck is this shit? 

it's a miracle.  
IT'S A MOTHERFUCKING MIRACLE.  
honk.  
HONK.  
>:o)  
META-NARRATOR: OH FUCK.  
DOUBLE META-NARRATOR: And so Gamzee proceeded to kill the meta-narrator, and... OH SHIT HES COMING OVER HERE  
the end.  
THE. MOTHERFUCKING. END.  
honk.


	9. hte end

withw sloopay trollxnarartor and huamnxanfel makeoauts had, yuoa all jumsp inyos the tradis

"welwl wheere to next fellawiws" teh wedoctaowr said

"backe to aur usniverse casteirel said

"im gonan stay here" saim said dramataictly

"ok" dean and casteil said in uanisoan casteiel teleoprted universes withe dean ands thlef sam and britany and the doctor and kitekat vanets and thollux captor and teryaki chicken and the narrator and ferrari pixi and eridaniel emporer and neptronimous prime and equine zackandcody and sonic and enoby and vampire potter and draco mlafory behing.

wwhat the fuck are wwe supposed to do noww eridan said

ii gue22 we ju2t go back to the way thiing2 were... sollux said sadly

but then suddenly........................................................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A wWIIWDLD DAVE SCOOTER APPEARS

sup  dace said in a way that foretold the ending of a story but with the promise..... oD A SEQUEL.

the end of britany and the hunt for the winchesters

written by:xXxXxXxXxECKSxXxXxXxXx

editingds done bhy britanyhs friend miekjld)

thank


End file.
